leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Zyra/Development
}} Champion Sneak Peek - Zyra, Rise of the Thorns By NeeksNaman Champion Sneak Peek - Zyra, Rise of the Thorns Sometimes the most dangerous predators in the wild are the ones you'd never expect - even the vegetation in Valoran! , mysterious and alluring, is one powerful plant that is poised and ready to unleash nature's fury on the League of Legends. As fierce as she is relentless, Zyra uses the deadly vines and wild overgrowth of the Plague Lands as her weapons, planting on the battlefield that spring to life into powerful allies. Are you the type that takes great joy in laughing maniacally as the thorns rise up around your foes, shredding them to pieces with the power of nature itself? If so, you'll go wild for Zyra, Rise of the Thorns. Zyra, Rise of the Thorns, Revealed By NeeksNaman Zyra, Rise of the Thorns, Revealed Are you ready to meet one of the fiercest and deadliest champions ever to step foot out of the Valoran wilds? Meet , Rise of the Thorns. This floral femme fatale packs a lot of petals and punch, planting directly on the battlefield and springing them to life into deadly plant allies. As a plant mage, Zyra's kit revolves around her ability to sow and transform seeds through . Zyra can store up seeds using an ammo system, dropping these seemingly-harmless buds on the ground to grant limited vision while they remain active. Seeds aren't too threatening on their own, and enemies can even move over a seed to stomp it out of existence at only the cost of revealing their position on the map for a few seconds. Zyra's full fury blooms, however, when you use her other abilities to interact with her seeds. On its own, causes damage to enemies caught in the area of effect after a slight delay. caught in the area of effect, however, will spring to life as a ravenous with a ranged attack. Likewise, Zyra's ability deploys a line attack that roots enemies caught in its path for a moderate duration. affected by transform into armed with a shorter-range attack that slows enemies. Zyra can even drop a seed in the path of an ability she's just cast to surprise her enemies with an instant plant-to-the-face. To seal the deal, Zyra can invoke her ultimate ability, , to afflict an area with an infestation of thorny vines that deal significant damage as they spread out. After a brief delay, the vines retract again, knocking any enemies still within the area of effect into the air. Any of Zyra's plants touched by the become enraged, gaining a hefty bit of attack speed and growing to an imposing size. Zyra can execute some intense combos with her abilities, playing off placement to lock enemy champions into a fight with the deadly wilds themselves. ;Abilities I= ;Rise of the Thorns Upon dying, Zyra transforms into a vengeful plant that fires one last shot before expiring. |-|Q= ;Deadly Bloom Zyra grows a bud at target location. After a brief delay it explodes, launching damaging thorns at all nearby enemies. If cast on a , Deadly Bloom grows a Thorn Spitter plant, which fires at enemies from afar. |-|W= ;Rampant Growth Zyra plants a seed, granting of an area for up to 30 seconds. Other spells cast on seeds will turn them into plants who fight for Zyra. |-|E= ;Grasping Roots Zyra sends forth vines through the ground to ensnare her target, dealing damage and enemies they come across. If cast on a , Grasping Roots grows a Vine Lasher, whose short range attacks enemy Movement Speed. |-|R= ;Stranglethorns Zyra summons a twisted thicket at her target location, dealing damage to enemies as it expands and knocking them as it contracts. Plants in the area are enraged, increasing their . Rise of the Thorns: Inside the Art of Zyra By NeeksNaman Rise of the Thorns: Inside the Art of Zyra The road to create a champion occasionally has some bumps along the way. , Rise of the Thorns, is no exception. Originally, the of a plant-based champion was in our designers' heads for over a year. Try after try, it just never felt perfect. Different concept art, multiple kits, loads of designers - Zyra saw it all. Finally, the brush parted to reveal the final concept that just kicked ass and worked on all levels. But don't take our word for it: Katie 'RiotTeaTime' De Sousa, Sam King, and Marco 'OCRAM818' Bustos are here to dish out the inside dirt on Zyra, from the style of her splash art and abilities to the challenge of creating the soundscape for a plant person. Mid-Season Magic is the control mage with the greenest thumb in League, and her new lets her spread even more flora across the Rift. Give Zyra a little time to tend to her thorny , and she'll have abundant opportunities to counter-engage on attackers. Mid-Season Magic I= ;Garden of Thorns spawn around Zyra periodically, becoming faster with level and lasting a long period of time (with a maximum number of seeds planted) If an enemy Champion steps on a seed, the seed dies. If Zyra casts or near seeds, she grows plants. Extra plants striking the same target deal less damage. |-|Q= ;Deadly Spines Zyra grows a bed of spines at the target location. After a brief delay, it explodes, launching damaging thorns at all nearby enemies. If cast upon a , Deadly Spines grows a Thorn Spitter plant, which fires at enemies from afar. |-|W= ;Rampant Growth Zyra plants a seed. Other spells cast on seeds will turn them into plants, which fight for Zyra. Rampant Growth passively increases . |-|E= ;Grasping Roots Zyra sends forth vines through the ground to ensnare her target, dealing and enemies they come across. If cast upon a , Grasping Roots grows a Vine Lasher, whose short range attacks enemy movement speed. |-|R= ;Stranglethorns Zyra summons a twisted thicket at her target location, dealing damage to enemies as it expands and knocking them as it contracts. Plants within the thicket are enraged, dealing bonus damage. Media Music= ;Related Music Haunted Zyra - Login Screen| LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2014 - SKT T1 K| League of Legends Music- A New Dawn| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos League of Legends Cinematic A New Dawn League of Legends - Ingame Animation Reel| League of Legends - Ingame Dance Reel| Zyra Art Spotlight| |-|Gallery= Zyra Sketch Concept 1.jpg|Zyra Early Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Zyra Sketch Concept 2.jpg|Zyra Early Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Zyra Sketch.png|Zyra Early Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Zyra official concept.jpg|Zyra Concept (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Zyra Sculpture 1.jpg|Zyra Model 1 (by Riot Artist Sam 'cgsammu' Yang) Zyra Sculpture 2.jpg|Zyra Model 2 (by Riot Artist Sam 'cgsammu' Yang) Zyra Model.jpg|Zyra Model 3 (by Riot Artist Sam 'cgsammu' Yang) Zyra Model 2.jpg|Zyra Model 4 (by Riot Artist Sam 'cgsammu' Yang) Zyra Portrait.png|Zyra Portrait Zyra Wildfire Concept.jpg|Wildfire Zyra Concept (by Riot Artist Anton 'Manton' Kolyukh) Zyra Wildfire Model 2.jpg|Wildfire Zyra Model 1 (by Riot Artist Sam 'cgsammu' Yang) Zyra Wildfire Render.png|Wildfire Zyra Model 2 (by Riot Artist Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Zyra Wildfire plants.jpg|Wildfire Zyra Plant Models (by Riot Artist Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Zyra Cinematic Concept.png|Zyra Cinematic Concept 1 Media Concept Zyra.jpg|Zyra Cinematic Concept 2 Zyra New Dawn concept 2.jpg|Zyra Cinematic Model 1 (by Riot Artist Nicolas Collings) Zyra Cinematic Model 1.png|Zyra Cinematic Model 2 (by Riot Artist Nicolas Collings) Zyra New Dawn concept 1.jpg|Zyra Cinematic Model 3 (by Riot Artist Nicolas Collings) Zyra Cinematic Model 2.png|Zyra Cinematic Model 4 (by Riot Artist Nicolas Collings) Zyra model 3.jpg|Zyra Texture Update (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Zyra icon concept 01.jpg|Zyra Icon Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Alexandra Vo) Zyra icon concept 02.jpg|Zyra Icon Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Alexandra Vo) Zyra DragonSorceress Promo.png|Dragon Sorceress Zyra Promo Zyra DragonSorceress Concept 01.png|Dragon Sorceress Zyra Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Zyra DragonSorceress Concept 02.jpg|Dragon Sorceress Zyra Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Zyra DragonSorceress Concept 03.jpg|Dragon Sorceress Zyra Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Zyra DragonSorceress Plant Concept 01.png|Dragon Sorceress Zyra Plant Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Zyra DragonSorceress Plant Concept 02.jpg|Dragon Sorceress Zyra Plant Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Zyra DragonSorceress splash concept 01.jpg|Dragon Sorceress Zyra Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Chen Bo) Zyra DragonSorceress splash concept 02.jpg|Dragon Sorceress Zyra Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Chen Bo) Zyra DragonSorceress splash concept 03.jpg|Dragon Sorceress Zyra Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Chen Bo) Zyra DragonSorceress splash concept 04.jpg|Dragon Sorceress Zyra Splash Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Chen Bo) Zyra DragonSorceress splash concept 05.jpg|Dragon Sorceress Zyra Splash Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Chen Bo) Category:Champion development Category:Zyra